Before Departure
by Violet Horizon
Summary: It's the last day of summer vacation and Sebastian wants to spend time with Ciel before he leaves for college. AU. Oneshot.Seb x Ciel yaoi


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji

**Warning:** yaoi and slight OOCness

* * *

Dusk approached the sky, marking the end of summer vacation as the sun drifted downward gradually, transitioning the horizon from a bright turquoise to rich lavender. Ciel sighed inwardly as he lay upon the hammock in his backyard. The hammock shifted back and forth from the motion of the teen's body shifting slightly.

The door swung open and Sebastian stepped out on the balcony; accompanied with a tray of two glasses of lemonade. He settled the tray down on a table near the hammock and handed Ciel a glass. Ciel plopped the swirly straw in his mouth and sipped slowly as he kept his eyes on the horizon.

"Sucks that school's tomorrow. . ." Ciel muttered."It also sucks that you're also leaving for college tomorrow and I still have a year left of high school."

Sebastian sat down on one of the patio chairs and took a sip of his glass of lemonade, but didn't have a swirly straw like Ciel did. Sebastian leaned back and watched as the sun was sinking over the hills.

"I'll always come back to visit." Sebastian assured, placing the glass back on the table and listened as the few ice cubes clinked against the other. "It's not like I'll be gone forever."

"Yeah, but you'll still be far away." Ciel remarked, picking at one of the white strands of the hammock.

"You sound so worried about me." Sebastian chuckled.

"Shut up." Ciel grimaced at his smiling friend who couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior. He turned away and angrily sipped his drink swiftly. Sebastian stood up and hovered over Ciel, amused by the teen's angry little pout.

"Is there anymore room there?" Sebastian asked curiously, gesturing to the hammock as he took hold of one of its sides and tipped it a bit, almost causing Ciel to topple off.

"No, the hammock can only fit one person." Ciel stated in slight annoyance, but was ignored as Sebastian stepped on, coming in between Ciel's legs as he sat in a kneeling position.

"What did I just say!" Ciel inquired furiously."The hammock's going to break due to the extra weight!"

"Oh, I'm sure it can still hold." Sebastian grasped one of the poles that supported the swinging object.

"It's going to _break_!"Ciel repeated, raising his voice louder to get the older teen's attention, but Sebastian shrugged indifferently and smiled humbly.

"Will it now? Let's see how long it can support us. After all, today's going to be the last time we're together for a while. So why not do something impetuous?"Sebastian suggested. He leaned forward and took the glass of lemonade from Ciel's hand, placing it next to his. He kept hold of the teen's hand and softly kissed it before ascending up the arm and to his neck.

"Se. . .Sebastian—"Ciel was cut off when Sebastian kissed him on the lips, his tongue entering and exploring the teen's mouth. While Sebastian was doing this, his hands crawled underneath Ciel's shirt and lifted them over Ciel's head. He disposed the shirt on the ground and proceeded to take off the teen's shorts.

The two broke contact to breathe and Ciel found that he was naked, save his underwear. He glared at Sebastian to find that he was still fully clothed so the teen started to dispatched Sebastian's shirt and pants frantically. The two felt the hammock being pulled down beneath them but they barely took notice, despite the stretching sound that was now being emitting by the two ropes that were tied around the poles.

Their underwear slipped off as well and was left scattered on the ground with the rest of their clothes. Ciel held to the pole behind him, grasping it tightly with sweaty palms as Sebastian thrust his throbbing cock into him. Ciel moaned with a mixture of emotions as he spread his legs out and let them fall limp over the sides of the hammock, giving the other more space. Sebastian took hold of Ciel's forearms, arching over and buckling his hips as he thrust in and out, causing the hammock to swing violently.

Ciel threw his head back as his moans grew more pleasurable despite the fact he was becoming lightheaded from the rocking. The swift movements of the hammock became more aggressive and the thrusting was quickening. Ciel shut his eyes and hung his head over the hammock; his body trembled as sweat dripped from his skin. Sebastian halted as he pressed his body down against Ciel's, affectionately kissing his hanging neck and marking the delicate skin with hickeys. "I'll miss doing this when I leave." He said in between kisses.

"Mmm..." Ciel gasped at the sudden bites but stayed still as his eyes remained closed and his breathing quickened. Sebastian pushed forward once more and gave a final rock to the hammock, but that turned out to be a bad idea as the ropes finally broke off and the boys fell to the ground. Sebastian helped the glaring Ciel back up.

"I told you it would break!" Ciel shrieked as he collected his clothes in a bundle.

"I simply wanted to know how long it would be able to support us while we're fucking." Sebastian exclaimed. "It lasted for quite a while."

"My parents are going to kill me. . ." Ciel muttered, glancing down at the fallen hammock with its destroyed rope strands.

"Well this proves that you need a bigger hammock."Sebastian exclaimed, wrapping his arm around the teen's waist and gently pulling him in. "We didn't have enough room to cuddle."

"We could've done it in the bed. . ." Ceil remarked.

"That's too boring." Sebastian exclaimed, he let go of Ciel and slipped his underwear and jeans back on. He took hold of his shirt and flipped it over his shoulder loosely.

"Anyways I have to go, I have to wake up early tomorrow for college." Sebastian sighed; he turned to leave, but Ciel grabbed his arm before he could take a step away.

"Wait. . ." Ciel murmured, lowering his head as his navy bangs shielded his eyes. "Can't you stay just a bit longer?"

"No, I have to go now." Sebastian stated, he cupped Ciel's face in his hands and gave him a passionate kiss. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and deepened the kiss as he leaned forward to take it all in. But then, to Ciel's great disappointment, Sebastian broke away. He caressed the younger boy's cheek gently and gave him a small smile.

"I'll be back for you." Sebastian comforted before kissing the other on the forehead. Ciel nodded, believing in Sebastian's words but knowing that it would be a long time until they saw each other again. It suddenly felt cold as a chilled breeze flew by, making Ciel hurry to put all his clothes back on. When he turned around, Sebastian was gone, and the sun had finally set.


End file.
